Differance between mutants and hero's
by malewis
Summary: full first chapter is up, xmen students meet the sky high students in a festival of hero's, how does magenta's past connect to logans lost memories, and an up and coming super villan
1. Sky high VS Xmen

competition of schools

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or X-men

Chapter 1

Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters

**Sky high Gym**

Will stronghold ran down to the speach hall of sky high just the coach boomer looked up from his note pad to see the younge boy almost crash into him. "What do you think your doing in the halls at a time like this there about to talk about th new event we're starting this year." He grabed will by the shirt and pulled him down the rest of the hallway to the gym room.

the intire sophmore, junior, and senior classes setting in the bleachers. He looked for his friends they were sitting in the same seats as the did last year during his save the civilian challenge against two upper classmen. This year he was a sophmore at sky high. He quickly grabbed the seat next to layla. In the enter of the gym was a stage that all the teachers were lined side by side with Mrs.powers in front of a podium with a mic. She stepped forward and said in a her calm and at the same time delighted voice "This year at sky high we've contacted another school for super powered teens. Only problem is that there side of america doesn't see there powers as gifts but are considered mutants instead of hero's" the auditorium was so quiet that the sound of coach boomers voice seemed if possible even loader when he told every one to pay attention. "they train there kids to have complete control over there powers, Well after we found them we requisted to meat our schools for a festival of super heros." finished Mrs.powers.

The gym broke out in loud chatter about will looked at layla with a shocked and suprised look. "wow," He said. "has this ever happend befor, i mean another super hero school meeting another." "nope i never aed about this in the hand book, sky high was said to be the best and only school in america." said Ethen. "I wouldn't say it's the best but to thought that it was the only one here" said zach looking confused. ethen gave him a savage look that would make anyone feel lower then the puddle that ethen becomes. But it didn't phase zach, he was to busy looking at the shocked face his new girlfriend magenta, had on her face as the banner above the stage dropped spelling out "Welcome xavier's school for gifted youngsters"

"hey, whats wrong mage?" asked a worried zach. "i told you don't call me that.and it's that school that bugs me, thats were my dad went," she said. "thats great maybe he'll come too the festival-" "Are you crazy? He tryed to kill my mother, his own wife." "but isn't your mom a super villian assasin?" asked layla. Magenta gave her a very hard glare and layla looked very sorry. "ya, my mom's lady deathstrike and he tried to kill her and befor that he really killed her father, my grandpa."

**Magenta's house**

"What did you say," said magenta's mother the lovely yuriko a.k.a the deadly lady death strike. she was even moree angry then she was when her daughter had a bad power and when she brought her boyfriend over for dinner combined. "how dare they play host to that school of bast-" magenta cut her of just in time to ask "Mom why did dad attack you" her face changed from pissed to very glad "well, as you know me and him have the same powers of regenerating, well some lab called S.H.E.I.L.D exparimented on us," she drew her long medal nails from her had. it looked so painful the magenta flinched at the site of them.

"well thats were it started, i took the experiments very well i liked the new me. but your father didn't take it as well and freaked out killing both the intire staff and also my father. At this time you were already one year old," she stopped and looked into the air. "and so was your sister X-23." magenta was shoked to hear this " YOU NEVER TOLD-" she screamed as her mother put her finger to her mouth and told her to quite down "me and your father both lived in japan and were dating awhile befor the expariment. we had you and our wedding day and my father also used that chance to take logan, your fathers DNA, and clone x-23 form him, she lives with your father in that school now." " why haven't i met her befor" asked magenta " after the experiments he and i had forgotten all about eachother and went our seprate ways, i suffered from headaches and memory flashes for the time i raised you, it was a doark time in me life." she continued " well, after that i was looking for a joband came across a group of rich people that called themselves the hellfire club, i took a job as one of there assasins, they kid napped some people from the school and i met your father again, we fought eachother till he thought he had killed me. But our shared powers let me live."

"After that i perminintly moved to america to raise you up in a normal setting. but when i heard of sky high i thought it would start all over again. so i sent you there to trian and then join the legacy of villanesses in our blood line when you grew up." magenta new that she would one day turn to the evil side and face her current friends, possibly killing some of them. "this festival may give you a chance to met some of my foes. they'll know that your my daughter they have several powerful psychics, i've faced them befor." "don't worry,i don't think they'll bother me we are goning to have a festival at the school not a recruting station," added magenta happily.


	2. X23

Sloane Miette  
2005-08-02  
ch 1, signed

The concept isn't bad, really, although because her father is Logan and her mother Lady Deathstrike, it's only presumable that Magenta would also have regenerative capabilities.  
**Yes, but from x-men and sky high you Know that you can't choose your powers maybe it has somthing to do with with a distante relitive i'll ex-plain later on **

Also, I'm very confused about what verse you're going with with Lady Deathstrike. Movieverse, Comicverse, and TVverse are all extremely different, and I'm not sure which one to follow with your character.  
**It's my own A.U verse that connects a little with "X-men evolution Verse"**

If you clone someone, as you say Oyama's late father did to Wolverine, X-23 would absolutely -have- to be a boy. That's just the way cloning technology works. Besides, S.H.E.I.L.D wasn't the project that gave Logan his adamantium skeleton. That was Weapon X.  
**Well it was a girl in all the comics and shows, and i forgot that weopon X and shield were different.**

Th reason Lady Deathstrike is trying to kill Logan (in comic verse) is because her father devised the technology to fuse adamantium to bone, and she wants Wolverine's skeleton. She feels it belongs to her. Logan was never in a relationship with Yuriko, but was in love with -Mariko- Yashida, whose father he killed for criminal activities.  
**But mine isn't the comic version**

Your grammar starts out tolerable, ir not a little on the weak side, and promptly dissolves in insensibility. You need a good grammar/spelling program on your computer or a beta, because it's difficult to read.  
**This chapter will be better i'll ceck the grammar**

It's not bad, and I look forward to the festival, but it would be greatly appreciated if you went through some grammar and spelling correction. Please don't take this as a flame, I'm just trying to help out. :

**Thanks a will put more info in the next chapter and fix up the first one**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

competition of schools

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or X-men

Chapter 2

X-23's hate

**X-mansion, X-23's room**

It had been a few months sense x-23 found her way back to the x-mansion. She still had trouble controlling her emotions, every now and then she would show signs of anger sadness and greif, she wasn't happy very often these days and could only show the bad side of her personality to all her "friends" she never did or would ever think of any of the x-men friends. she always deep down, real disliked them and there constently overshadowing her every time she acted up. ' they only keep me here cause logans my father' she thought as she sat on her thin pullout matters that she called her bed.she looked around the pale dark room and felt tears weld up in her eye's. 'not now porf. X just called the school down to the confrence room' she always cryed when she relised her liveing space at the mansion. Her cramped and cold room seemed to be closeing around her when a voice called to her "What are you doing kid," She looked at her door way and there stood her "father" wolverine/logan.

She had subconsciously had crueled into a ball when she had started crying, this was a pathetic state for any even her father to see her in. "Prof. needs us down in his conference room, lets go down to see what he want's." finished logan. X-23 got off of her bed and walked up to, and past logan in the doorway and continued down the hallways and stairwells to the bottom of the mansion. then through a hidden elevator to the basement level. The door slid open and revaeled a chrome hallway filled with circular doors with an engraved X that split in the middle. It all looked the same and X-23 never could tell them apart. only way she could tell which one was the conference room is the shadow's moveing back and forth that she could see in between the door's crack. "ah, X-23 glad you could join us," said Prof. Xavier "well, i just was telling the group about what i have just found." he gestured for her and the rest of the students to come closer to hear what he was saying, " I have contacted another school for super powered kids in america. Well, i talked with there principle Mrs. Powers and we've aranged a meeting,or festival of 'Super Heros' " finished Xavier.

A few students looked surprised and a few looked like they could care less. X-23 looked confused, " So, vere iz zis Sky High?" asked Kurt. "it's a floating school miles above a Suburban area near California. We'll be heading there this weekend, i know that it's short notice but we'll be meeting them soon so put on your best behavior,all of you" He added. X-23 looked around at thefaces of the students and almost felt happy for a while. That was until she saw logan in the corner looking like he was in deep thought. 'Yuriko said somthing about that school and our other kid's with her.' he thought hard on the fact that if his daughter had gotten super powers then she might go to that school and visiting it my be dangerous if yuriko showed up to the party and a fight broke out. they both shared the love of fighting and that passed to his clone, then why not there birth child also.

**Sky High, Bored room**

"Mutants? They're not mutants, they're super heros. Why don't they just say that there hero's" asked Coach boomer in a loud voice that sounded like he was showing-off to the other teachers. "Well, were they come from there powers aren't aproved of as much as the superhero's we teach here" Said Mrs.powers. Prof. Xaviar all of a sudden appeared in front of the sky high staff in the from of a sketch blue tinted hollogram in the center of the room. "Ah, Prof. X glad to see you've made it to the meeting" said Mr. Medulla. Just then Jean grey appeared in the hollogragh next to the Prof. "You most be Miss. Grey, xaviar has mentioned you when he first contacted us, He says your his best student, Your a telepath right?" Finished Powers. " Ya, thats me I'll be graduating next year. But Im' glad that I'll be hear for the festival." "well, we were thinking of makeing it a compitition of powers you know as a side for the festival, kids test there powers against eachother and have fun battleing it out with eachother." said Boomer. "i dont think that-" jean was cut of by the Prof. "I think that that is a great plan, It would be great for the student to practice for when they leave the school." He said. "we'll set up the plan of activities the day befor the compitition." said Powers gladly. "this is going to be great," said Prof. X. Unkown to the staff and jean his eye's started to glow with a yellowish tent.


	3. Past revealed

competition of schools

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or X-men

Chapter 3

The Wolf,the Snake and the Guinea pig

**Okinawa Japan, Past**

"Ryokan, Demon Gaurdian of the forest, Transfered his soul to a new born baby to keep his soul alive, in his must powerful state almost destyed the western country, his power is now in you, and now brother-" Orchimaru a tall sleak haired man with a skinny handsome snake-like face with thin yellow eyes paced back and forth in a small inn next to the ocean. A scared fat little man with a big head and flat face dressed in samurai clothes was wimpering at the site of Orchimaru. "-your power is growing, soon you'll have to transfer your power to another, or you'll lose control and die" said orchimaru, "What about you, your power is far greater then mine and you still live",asked the flat faced man asked. "thats because I already have an heir that i transfered my power too, to remain in control" "and sister" "she is weekier then you she'll have a grand daughter to transfer that usless Rat thing to, her power means nothing unless she learns to tap into her full potential," orchimaru finished the argument. " Souja and Sousai are my sons, they'll both show up here to kill us some time today, you have to escape and give your power to someone or it will be lost forever." orchimaru ran up to the door of the inn to see two figures moveing up the road.

The fat man reared his head back and his throught begane to expand like a frogs then with a sound like a person throwing up half a dozen black furred wolves jumped out his mouth each with Three glowing green eyes and drooling from a mouth with extra long teath, the man placed a glowing hand on one of the wolves heads and said "run and find Our sister Rin and her daughter yuriko, stay with them till you find a child that can hold my power. then you must attack and kill the child, he will come back with all my knowledge and power. Now Go!" the wolf jumped out the back wall and ran. The others stood there ground and feared what was coming. Then, Two grown looking younge men stood there in the doorway. They both jumped at the two brothers inside the inn, The fat man did the same trick with the wolves this time close to thirty something wolves grabbed the boys in there teath and dragged them out side again. then orchimaru clasped his hand together and said "Kyuichose I call your POWER!"

He opened his mouth and his tounge flung out and extended several feet then his neck extened up and, then his already snake like face contorted into a full snakes head keeping his thin yellow eyes. Then his body became that of a snakes. He kept growing until it was larger then a normal sized skyscraper. The fat mans body also began to grow and change. His body became covered in brown fur and his face looked exactly like a wolf and his eyes glowed red. The two sons of Orchimaru stood up in a heep of dead wolves and walked two the giant animals that once were there Dad and Uncle, They placed there hands on the two animals and waited. Then Orchimaru and the fat man reverted to there real forms and screamed with pain. But befor they died a smile krept up Orchimaru's face.' You fools if you killed me that easily then I wouldn't be a very good father would I' thought orchimaru as his body dissapeared leaveing olny his brother the fat bold man, akira Fujioka his final thought was ' Why couldn't i give my power to my own son. This is it,' he fell to his knees, then fell flat on his face unmoveing.

The Demon wolf sent to follow Rin, Akira and Orchimaru's sister finally found her and her daughter yuriko. After a while rin Married a scientist and died leaveing her daughter and the wolf with him. Later the wolf dissapeared, It had found a child that could hold ryokan and akira's powers. A girl from america named Rahcne Sinclair, a student at Xaviers school of mutants. Yuriko Rins daughter never got thepower to change into the animal her mother was because she had the gift of regenerating and was imortal and the retual involved the victims death. She transfered Rin's power to her own duaghter Magenta. And Orchimaru escaped death and lived in the mountains He stays young by shedding his skin as a snake in an effort to stay young, But when he hears that the reincarnated versions of his his sister and brother were going to meet he left to go to this "festival of heros" and capture the two and raise them to kill his sons and become all powerful once again.


End file.
